


Super Soldier's Coffee

by the_girl_without_a_face



Series: BBXR [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_girl_without_a_face/pseuds/the_girl_without_a_face
Summary: Request: Could you do one where reader acfidently drinks super soldier coffee (coffee with way to much caffine that it can kill someone.) And Bucky feels really guilty and blames himself. Reader gets really ill :( Bucky looks after her x





	Super Soldier's Coffee

How do people wake up early? And even more intriguing: why do they it?

Mornings are always a difficult time of the day for you, since you always want to sleep in (until noon is still sleeping in, right?).

You have a meeting this morning, at seven a.m. Doesn’t Steve know that sleeping keeps the skin healthy? - and your mood in a better state for anyone around? Dressed properly and your files in hand, you go to the kitchen in the compound. You deserve a reward for getting up so early, so something sweet is a good breakfast choice.

The donuts on top of the table are like a mirage. Are they real or are you this tired? You walk to the counter and touch the box. Solid plastic, from a grocery store. A box of donuts with a note on top. Wait. Note?

Hope you like those, doll. Went to train with Sam. Have a nice meeting with Stevie.

See you later.

Bucky

You smile at the note and fold it into your pocket, reaching for the box with your other hand and taking your favorite favor out. You almost moan at your first bite, the sweet thing is exactly what you need at the moment.

The smell of coffee suddenly catches your nose. As your brain is still working slowly, you decide that some might actually be a good idea. You take a mug from the cabinet and pour yourself some steaming black liquid from the pot. It’s a strong scent or maybe you’re just too close to it. Either way, you mix sugar and take a sip.

Half the mug and another donut down, you’re wide awake.

When the mug is finished, and you feel a pinch in your head, the beginning of a headache, you think that maybe so much coffee wasn’t a good idea.

Another pinch gets the back of your head, making you wince and hold onto the counter so you wouldn’t fall.

Dark spot start blurring your vision and soon you’re seeing the kitchen in a horizontal position, being so numb that you don’t even feel the fall or the impact.

Your eyelids become heavy and you can’t help but close your eyes and let darkness take you.

\-------

The beeping sound is annoying even before you open your eyes. It gets faster when you woke up though, so the squeeze in your hand was a comforting gesture.

Bucky patiently waits until you were ready to face the world, holding your hand with both of his and rubbing the pad of his thumb on your palm. Your other hand has an IV.

You open one eyes to look at Bucky, who has his eyes trained on you and messy hair all over his head. He must have been pulling while you slept. The window of the room shows the dark sky outside.

After F.R.I.D.A.Y. confirms you’re as good as you can be and contacts Dr. Cho to confirm her prognosis, Bucky visibly relaxes.

“What happened?” you croak out, opening the second eye.

He moves to seat on the edge of the chair, detaching one hand from yours to pull some hair behind your ear.

“You’re in the medical wing,” he says, gently, “The story behind it can be funny or tragic, depends on your point of you,” Bucky smirks, but it’s wobbly.

“What about my point of view?”

He brings a cup of water to your mouth and answers while you drink.

“I hope you laugh, doll.”

“Okay,” you say, now much clearer, “What happened?”

His finger is still rubbing at your hand, a soothing gesture for you and for Bucky. He’s always uneasy when you’re in the medical wing.

“Do you remember this morning? When you had to wake up early for a meeting with Steve?” With a nod, Bucky keeps talking, “There was coffee in the pot, right?”

Bucky Barnes doesn’t fidget, HYDRA made sure the Winter Soldier always knew how to control 100% of his body. His eyes though, you could read his eyes as if his emotions were words written on his blue-grey orbs. You knew he felt guilty because of what happened to you, someway, somehow.

“Yes, and thank you for that. And the donuts. Especially for the donuts.”

“I should apologize for the coffee, doll,” Bucky’s voice is barely inexistent, his eyes cast down. And you were right about him feeling guilty.

“Wait. I got sent to infirmary because of coffee?”

“Yes.”

“Of course it had to be me,” you sighed.

“It’s a valid reason, since it wasn’t normal coffee.”

“Pray tell, Bucky, was it magical coffee?” You asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

Bucky shakes his head twice. “Not magical, but definitely stronger.”

You squeezed his hand, “Okay, you made super strong coffee. We like different kinds of coffee, or rather, I can’t drink the usual amount I drink when you make it. We’ll carry on,” you shrug.

He sighs, “It’s not only stronger. It’s supposed to wake me up,” Bucky explains.

Oh. Oh. Oh.

“A super coffee for a super soldier,” you conclude, “Now it makes sense.”

Bucky nods, your hand in his as his thumb works on your skin.

“It’s still not your fault though,” you tell him, placing your free hand on his chin and lightly tilting his head up. “It’s no one’s fault. It’s just coffee, and, now that I know, I can be aware of what might happen.”

Bucky looks at you with sad eyes. “I’m still sorry.”

“I forgive you for something that wasn’t your fault, Bucky,” you smiled, leaning in and kissing his lips.

He makes a surprised sound at your words, the beginning of a laugh forming in his throat. It usually is a beautiful sound, and the laugh meant that Bucky won’t blame himself (so much) anymore, but all you want at the moment is Bucky’s lips against yours.

A knock on the wooden door makes you break away, Steve’s face and hand holding a tray of cookies are visible. The rest of him is hidden behind the frame.

“Cookies?”

You smirk at him. “Good think you got food, Rogers. I’m starving.”

“Coming, ma’am.”

The tray is enormous, but it doesn’t last long between two super soldiers and someone who hasn’t eaten during an entire day. You talk to Steve and Bucky during your ‘meal’, conversation flowing easily as ever between the three of you.

Even though you feel better, you’ll have to spend another day at the medical wing. Apparently the coffee did some damage. It’ll be uncomfortable and long, but with Bucky as your personal nurse, you can’t really complain.

Before Steve leaves, leaving you and Bucky to some privacy, you call him.

“Steve?”

Steve turns to you, one hand on the doorknob. “Yes, [Y/n]?”

You’re perfectly serious when you speak. “No more morning meetings.”

“Fair enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on [Tumblr](https://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
